wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraniec świata
Kraniec świata – jedno z opowiadań A. Sapkowskiego, wchodzące w skład tomu Ostatnie życzenie. Treść Geralt i jego nowo poznany kompan, bard Jaskier, wędrują po świecie w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. W przydrożnej karczmie starosta próbuje wynająć wiedźmina do zabicia całej czeredy potworów. Geralt jednak odmawia, gdyż jak się okazuje potwory te żyją jedynie w ludzkiej wyobraźni. Podczas dalszej podróży jeźdźców zatrzymuje chłop Pokrzywka. Chce on wynająć Geralta do poważnego zadania. Cała trójka jedzie do jego wsi, Dolnej Posady, zwanej również Doliną Kwiatów, znajdującej się na "krańcu świata". Starosta wsi, Dhun, prosi go o pomoc w wypędzeniu z wioski "diaboła", który włóczy się po tamtejszym polu, niszcząc uprawy, zanieczyszczając wodę i kradnąc owies ze spichlerzy, a także żąda haraczu w postaci jedzenia. Wiedźmin postanawia zająć się tą sprawą, mimo iż Jaskier uparcie twierdzi, że diabłów nie ma. Geralt i Jaskier idą na pole zmierzyć się z diabłem (a raczej silvanem). Wkrótce pojawia się on. Jaskier mimo ostrzeżeń Geralta drażni silvana, co powoduje, że ciska on w nich żelaznymi kulkami. Przyjaciele muszą się wycofać. We wsi wszystko się wyjaśnia. Pewna mądra dziewczyna imieniem Lillie zabroniła zabijać diabła. Lillie jest pomocnicą "mądrej" (znachorki) wioski, jednakże to ona właśnie gra pierwsze skrzypce. "Mądra" ma księgę potworów, w której stoi, iż silvana należy przepędzić żelaznymi kulkami włożonymi między jedzenie. Geralt obmyśla plan. Następnego dnia wiedźmin i bard wracają na pole. Geralt chce grzecznie przekonać diabła, by wyniósł się z wioski, lecz on nie ma zamiaru go słuchać. Dochodzi między nimi do szarpaniny, którą przerywa pojawienie się dwóch elfów, Galarra i Toruviel. Nokautują oni Geralta i Jaskra oraz przywiązują ich do drzewa. Wychodzi na jaw, że Tourge pomaga głodującym elfom, wygnanym przed laty z wioski przez ludzi. Elfka Toruviel zachowuje się agresywnie. Kopie Geralta i niszczy lutnie Jaskra. Tourge chce jej przeszkodzić, lecz ona go nie słucha. Kłótnię przerywa pojawienie się Filavandriela, króla elfów. Nakazuje on zabić Geralta i Jaskra, jako niepotrzebnych świadków. Nie pomaga wstawiennictwo diabła, który jest gotowy umrzeć wraz z nimi. Dopiero pojawienie się Lillie, która okazała się być elfickim bóstwem w przebraniu, uspokaja ich. Na jej rozkaz elfy uwalniają Geralta i Jaskra, a nawet żegnają się z nimi w przyjaźni. Toruviel daje Jaskrowi swoją własną lutnię (która potrafi sama grać, po jednym wprawieniu w ruch). Geralt, oprócz sowitej zapłaty, wziął od chłopów księgę potworów. Diabeł obiecuje przenieść się do innej wioski. Wraz z Jaskrem i Tourgem, wiedźmin zasypia przy ognisku. Na końcu historii, gdy Jaskier próbuje wymyślić tytuł nowej ballady (zaczyna słowami Tam, gdzie...), diabeł mówi "dobranoc". Nawiązuje to do powiedzenia "Tam, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc", które znaczy tyle co "kraniec świata", czyli tytuł opowiadania. Bohaterowie * Geralt z Rivii * Jaskier – bard i poeta, zakochany w piwie i pięknych kobietach, bawidamek, przyjaciel Geralta. * Torque – diaboł (silvan), przyjaciel elfów. * Filavandrel – król elfów. * Galarr – elf. * Toruviel – elfka, wróg ludzi, * Lille – elfickie bóstwo, udające zwykłą kobietę. * Pokrzywka – mieszkaniec Dolnej Posady. * Dhun – starosta Dolnej Posady. Źródło Na podstawie analogicznego hasła na Wikipedii. en:The Edge of the World de:Der Rand der Welt (Kurzgeschichte) Kategoria:Opowiadania